A saiyan Secret
by Piccoloschicsupersaiyanc
Summary: The gap between the cell saga and buu saga is about to be filled when a mystery past of one of the z fighters is revealed! sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but i had writers block, pleaze R&R. MORE REVIEWS PLZ!
1. The arrival

A New Saiyan?  
  
Set between the cell saga and the buu saga, you know those seven years we all missed out on.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A warm summers day emerged and Gohan was just glad that he could be out side of the house. With Chi Chi having to deal with little Goten all the time, the house had become literally a "MAD" house.  
  
After running miles through the forest Gohan came to a break in the woods, this is where the lake lay. He stripped down to his swimming trunks and dived into the cool refreshing water. Floating on top of the glassy water, Gohan looked around. He felt a presence. Over in the far corner of the lake a figure hovered. It was in the shadows of the trees so he couldn't make out who or what it was.  
  
After taking in a large breath, Gohan dived under the water and swam the full length over to the stranger. His tactic to have a quiet approach failed when he emerged gasping for breath. It seemed the distance was longer then he originally thought. 'That was lousy Gohan.' The stranger claimed. Gohan's head was suddenly pushed back under the water. Emerging again, only this time spluttering more, Gohan stood up to stare the stranger in the face.  
  
'Piccolo?' Gohan gasped. 'Yes, you ruined a perfectly good meditation session.' He replied. 'Piccolo!' Gohan jumped up excitedly. 'I haven't seen you for so long!'  
  
Gohan reached out and pulled Piccolo into the water with him. 'Agh!' Piccolo complained as he got back out of the water. 'What did you do that for?' 'Aw, I'm just happy to see you man.' Gohan replied.  
  
A large object in the sky was making its way towards them, they both turned their heads to observe. 'What is that? Gohan asked. 'It's a saiyan space craft.' Piccolo cried. 'What! It can't be, Vegeta is here and we haven't heard of any other saiyans for years.' 'It doesn't necessarily have to be a saiyan Gohan.' Piccolo replied. 'You don't think it's something or someone else trying to destroy Earth do you? I mean how can we win with out my dad here to help us?' Gohan paniced. 'Gohan! Calm down! You are the strongest person in the universe, you can handle whatever is coming.' 'What?!' Gohan cried.  
  
The ship was emerging closer and closer and all Gohan and Piccolo did was watch. It's burning mass halted 3 meters before the lake began, leaving a massive hole in the forest line. 'Should we approach it?' Gohan stuttered. 'No!' Piccolo replied. 'We wait for them to approach us.'  
  
The two warrior sat and watched as the door of the space craft opened revealing.... 


	2. The secret

Chapter 2  
  
An average sized figure emerged from the craft. It was wearing saiyan armour. Gohan's heart sank at the thought of having to fight another of his kind. 'Why do the saiyans keep wanting to destroy earth?' 'I don't know, it seems there nature.' Piccolo replied. The figure stretched its arms out and yawned. 'I wonder what he wants?' Gohan pondered.  
  
The figure stepped into the sun light and the gasped at the fact that he was a she. 'What!' Gohan cried. 'Will you keep it down.' Piccolo cursed. 'But it's a girl!' 'shhhhhh.'  
  
Her golden hair glistened in the sun and her green eyes caught the sight of Gohan and Piccolo sprawled over the bank of the water trying to keep quiet. 'You two look like fools.' She claimed. 'Excuse me?' Gohan replied. 'Look at you two hiding from a woman. You look ridiculous.'  
  
She turned her back to them and retrieved some food out of the ship. 'Damn, these are my last rations you don't happen to have any food do you?'  
  
Piccolo and Gohan just stared at her in amazement. They thought they were going into to battle and here is this girl asking for food. Piccolo broke out of the daze and hit Gohan over the head. 'Well of course we do, Saiyans have to eat all the time.' Gohan blurted out. 'So you're a Saiyan?' She asked. 'You idiot Gohan.' Piccolo cursed. 'Yes of course I'm saiyan, why would you question that?' 'Well to start with you haven't got a tail and you are much to scrawny to be a saiyan.' She laughed. 'Well I..' Gohan got up. 'Settle down Gohan, she is just trying to stir you up.' 'Gohan did you say? You wouldn't happen to be the son of Goku would you?' 'That I am miss.' Gohan replied proudly. 'May I ask why you are wearing saiyan armour miss?' 'Maybe because I am a saiyan.' Both Piccolo's and Gohan's jaw dropped. 'Your a what?' Gohan cried. 'A saiyan, haven't you ever heard of a female saiyan?' 'No!' They both cried. 'Well now you have.' She walked over to them and asked 'So where is the food?'  
  
They arrived back at the Son house with Piccolo leading them. The house seemed fairly quiet for the time of the day but that was all to be changed. 'Mum?' Gohan called. 'Mum?' 'Where have you been Gohan? I have been worried sick about you. You left early this morning and probably haven't done any homework yet!' She grabbed him by the ear and threw him into a seat. 'Ouch mum, what are doing?' Gohan cried. 'Give him a break Chi Chi...' Piccolo interrupted. 'Don't start with me Piccolo.' Piccolo automatically backed away, he knew not to get on the wrong side of Chi Chi. 'Mum we have a guest do you mind.' 'What, you didn't tell me you were bringing someone back with you, why did you tell me before you left that we were having company for dinner!' 'It was sort of a last minute thing mum.' 'Well where are they then.' 'Outside.' Piccolo said.  
  
Piccolo, Chi Chi, Gohan and Goten all piled outside to see the new stranger, who just happened to be up in a tree picking and eating apples. 'Excuse me young man, those are our apples you are feasting on!' Chi Chi cried. 'Excuse me miss, but I am a girl and Gohan invited me.' 'Ah, mum, this is Senshi, she is from, ah, outer space.' 'What!' Chi Chi screamed. 'If you think I m having another alien in this house you are wrong!' 'Aw, c'mon mum, she just needs something to eat.' 'Fine, but that's it, she can't stay here.' Senshi offered Piccolo an apple, but he just smirked and held his hand up, signalling no. 'Well c'mon then inside for dinner.'  
  
They all sat down at the dinner table while Chi Chi placed the plates of food on the table. In seconds the food was gone. Even with Senshi being a girl she ate nearly twice as fast as the other two half saiyans. 'What sort of alien are you Senshi, you eat just as much as my two saiyans here.' Chi Chi exclaimed. 'I am a Saiyan too.' 'Whaaaaa!' Chi Chi cried. She dropped her food and moved away from the table. 'You're a saiyan?' 'Yes.' Senshi smiled. 'Don't tell me, you didn't think there were saiyan women.' 'I, I ..' Chi Chi stuttered. Piccolo gave off a small laugh, this caused everyone to turn and stare at him, it had been a long time since Piccolo had ever shown any sign of emotion. They finished up dinner and it was time for Senshi to leave. 'Well I am off.' 'Do you want me to help you find your way back to your ship.' 'No thanks Gohan I'll be fine.' While walking out of the door of the Son house Gohan couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. 'Why did you come to Earth?' He asked. 'I am here to find my father.' She replied. Senshi took off flying eastward towards her space craft. 


	3. Another arrival

CHAPTER 3  
  
The sun was shining through the small window on the front of her ship. Senshi looked out and was surprised to see Piccolo sitting on top of a cliff staring down at her. She stepped out of her ship and pulled her saiyan armour over her black lycra suit. The long braid still seemed to be in perfect order even after a nights sleep. 'Good morning Piccolo!' She laughed. The sudden noise caused him to loose balance and he began falling from the cliff. However he regained his balance and flew over to her. 'I am curious with the topic you left us with last night.' 'Hmm, you should be. Though I doubt you would know anything about it.' 'You never know unless you tell.' 'HAHAHAHAHHA.' She laughed. 'And you think I m going to tell you?' 'Well I don't see why not.' Senshi closed the door of the ship and began to walk away when Piccolo appeared in front of her. She flew over the top of him but he reappeared in front of her. 'What are you doing.' She asked. 'When I want to know something, I mean I want to know.' She turned away from again and began flying in the other direction. But was stopped yet again, only this time his hand was resting on her armour. 'Tell me' he snarled. 'Get your hand of me.' Senshi grabbed his arm and squeezed leaving a thumb size hole in it. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Piccolo moaned in pain. 'Don't ever touch me without my permission again!'  
  
She flew off in the direction of capsule corp. Senshi could feel a very high power there.  
  
'Vegeta! Get in here and do the dishes.' Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. 'I will not do such woman's work.' Vegeta protested. Trunks rolled around on the fall watching his mother drag his father into the kitchen. 'Bulma dear, your mother never made me do the dishes.' Her father commented. 'Thank you, see its not a man's job.' Vegeta protested again. 'Nonsense, you can help him then father.' Both the men were in the kitchen mumbling about being slaves. 'Nice tactics you have there.' A unfamiliar voice interrupted. Vegeta's neck almost snapped at the rate he turned his head. An enormous power just entered the room. 'And who might you be?' Bulma requested. 'My name is Senshi. And I have reason to believe that there is someone here with an uncontrolled power level.' All heads in the room turned to Vegeta. However both Vegeta and Senshi looked back at Trunks to find him flying around the room. 'Stop that you silly child.' Vegeta demanded. 'Aw, dad, its fun.' Trunks protested. 'Stop it this instant.' Bulma demanded. Trunks fell to the couch. 'Now why is it that he listens to a mother who has absolutely no power what so ever, but disobeys a father that could blast him to smitherines?' Senshi asked. Vegeta shook his head at her, warning her not to go there, but it was too late. 'Get out of my house miss, I don't care who you are, just leave now!' Bulma screamed. Senshi powered up, not too her full potential, but just so that she could do a little damage to this woman. 'And how do you intend on making me doing that?' She asked. 'Why you!' Bulma screamed as she lunged for Senshi's throat. Senshi easily dodged the attack and raised her finger, ready to give off a ki, when both Vegeta and Trunks stood in front of Bulma, trying to protect her from such an attack. 'What is it that you want.' Vegeta snarled. 'I am taking care of this woman for you.' She replied. 'We don't need your help. Why did you come here.' 'I detected a large power rating and thought that it could be my father's, however.' She glanced at Trunks. 'I don't think that it was.' 'Your father?' Vegeta responded. 'Yes.' Senshi didn't want to be questioned any further so she flew towards the roof leaving a hole in it as she passed through. 'Why you'll pay for that!' Bulma shouted.  
  
Coming to Earth to find her father might not have been as good of an idea as she thought. She lazily flew through the sky with her eyes closed, listening to all the sounds of the creatures that the Earth housed. 'Such a beautiful planet.' She thought to herself. She decided to head back to the Son house to find Piccolo and apologise for her actions that she made on him earlier.  
  
She landed at the front door and was about to knock when Gohan came racing out and knocked her over. 'Watch what you doing Gohan!' She cursed. 'Ah, sorry, gotta go.' He replied as he ran passed her away from the house as fast as he could go. 'GOHAN! GOHAN GET BACK HERE!' Chi Chi shouted. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Gohan moaned as ran further away from the house. 'Oh, Senshi, would you mind looking after Goten while I go get Gohan.' Chi Chi asked. 'Ah..I.' Senshi was stuck rubbing her head as she was thrown into the house by Chi Chi. 'Thanks.' Chi Chi yelled back as she ran after Gohan.  
  
Senshi walked quietly into the house and found Goten sitting in a corner playing with a colouring in book. 'Hi.' He said in his toddler age voice. 'Hi.' She replied, with a puzzled look on her face. She had never had to look after a baby before and was clearly confused as to how to handle one. "He is not as hard to handle as what Gohan was.' Came a voice from a shadowed wall. Senshi turned to see the figure leaning against the wall with its arms foldered. 'What?' Piccolo moved from out of the shadows and over to a sun lit wall. 'Gohan would cry about everything, he was a terrible baby.' 'Oh really.' Her eyes moved down to where she supposedly wounded him before but there was nothing there. 'So how do you recover so quick?' She asked. 'I am able to regenerate myself.' He replied as he looked down on her. 'Interesting trick, does it hurt?' 'Yes, It hurts quite a lot.' 'Oh well since you have recovered then there is no need for me to apologise.' 'What? You can still apologise.' 'No, I don't need to now, your all right aren't you?' 'That's no excuse.' He snarled.  
  
A large noise outside distracted their argument. 'What in the world.' Senshi said as she rushed outside. 'It's another saiyan ship.' 'And the power is high.' 'You were expecting company?' 'The only person I can think of is..' She put her hand of her mouth and gasped. 'Oh no.' Senshi ran outside and took off into the sky. Piccolo was right behind her when he remembered Goten. 'Chi Chi would kill me if I left him by himself.' He thought. He quickly flew back to the house and retrieved Goten. Flying back into the sky her followed the tree line and traced where Chi Chi had gone. Finding her yelling at Gohan, he flew down and dropped Goten onto a bunch of leaves, then retrieved Gohan and flew back into the sky. 'I'm not finished with you Gohan.' Chi Chi yelled after them. 'Thanks for that, where are we going.' Gohan asked as he released himself from Piccolo's grip and started flying by himself. 'Another saiyan ship has landed. Senshi has a faint idea of who it might be.' 'Oh really, I hope there more friendly then what she was.'  
  
They arrived at the crash site and Vegeta, Trunks, Krillen and Senshi were all there waiting for the arrivals to reveal themselves. The doors of the ships opened and a number of unusal aliens emerged. Only the first figure looked some what normal. 'Senshi, how nice to see you.' Came the voice from the leader. 'Ankoku, what are you doing here.' The boy stood exactly the same height as Senshi and also looked quite the same only his hair was dark and reasonably messy like most saiyans. 'Why I have come to help you to destroy this planet, you do remember what happened last time you tried to fight your own battle.' He smirked. 'I have never tried to destroy a planet, and I never intend to, I am here to find our father.' 'You are wasting your time, you have no idea what he looks like, and if he is a great saiyan warrior he wouldn't be on a lame planet like this.' 'Leave Ankoku, I don't want your help.' 'Well if your not going to destroy this planet then I may as well do it while I am here.' 'No!' She yelled. 'Well then you can die fighting for it, because I am going to destroy it now,' 'Over my dead body!' Gohan yelled. 'Yes your body will be dead.' Ankoku laughed. 'Who is this guy?' Gohan whispered to Piccolo. 'He is my twin brother.' Senshi replied. 'I will defend this planet, you will never succeed Ankoku.' 'Go!' Ankoku shouted at his gang.  
  
One by one the gang tried to attack Senshi but she knocked them to the ground easily. 'This is ridiculous.' Vegeta blurted. 'Your men a weak.' 'This is part of my tactic old man.' Ankoku replied. 'Old man? I'll show you old man!' Vegeta ran at him full pace. 'Stop.' Senshi shouted as she put her hand up to stop Vegeta from going any further. 'This is my fight.' 'Oh don't be stupid Senshi, you know you can't beat me.' 'Lets just wait and see.' She replied. 


	4. The fight

CHAPTER 4  
  
Senshi drew in a deep breath and slowly let it back out. Ankoku's little gang was no match for her, yet she was afraid. Her heart told her to turn away from the fight and reason with her twin brother, but her saiyan blood screamed 'FIGHT'. Senshi did not want to hurt her brother, he was the last piece of family she had left. Ankoku was a tough competitor and he would fight to the death.  
  
She could feel Ankoku raising hes power level, he was on the verge of super saiyan. Ankoku meant business, he was going to destroy this planet even if he had to take his own sister down with it.  
  
'Why are you not raising your power level senshi?' 'You know I won't fight you if I don't have to.' 'Don't be a fool, you stupid girl.' Vegeta chirped in, 'he wants to destroy the planet and he will do whatever it takes, even if it means destroying you!' 'Very good old man.' Ankoku laughed. Vegeta growled at him and clenched his fists as he restrained himself from attacking.  
  
Senshi shook her head in disappointment, 'This is ridiculous, there is no need to fight,' she thought to herself. She stopped shaking her head when a green hand landed lightly on her shoulder. Senshi looked up into the nameks mysterious eyes, why he always looked so tense she would never know. 'You don't have to do this.' He mumbled so Ankoku couldn't hear him. 'Thank you, but my brother has caused much havoc, and even managed to destroy my mother while doing so. He must be stopped, and I feel that it is my duty to do so, you know cause I am the oldest out of the both of us.' Piccolo smirked and walked back over to Gohan he was eagerly awaiting to hear what Senshi had told Piccolo.  
  
Senshi began to power up. She let her hand slide down her stomach and a sharp pain reminded her that she had not fully recovered from the last fight she had. A brawl in a popular alien pub left her with a hole straight through her abdominal, piercing her appendix which she later had removed. Senshi believed there was no need for a regeneration tank so she lived with the pain and let herself heal naturally, she used the time for training. However, now she was kicking herself for making such a stupid decision, this would definitely give Ankoku an advantage if he knew. 'Well my dear sister, are you going to fight or are you going to let these pathetic earthlings do it for you.' Ankoku snickered. 'No, I will fight you.' She sighed. 'Well then lets get this over with shall we.' Ankoku ordered the rest of hi gang to leave the planet, he believed there was need for them.  
  
The other fighters left Earth and Ankoku turned back to Senshi. 'this is 'till the death, there is no turning back once we have started.' Ankoku snarled. 'Yes Ankoku I understand, but this is your decision, I will let you change your mind at any time.' He tilted his head back and laughed an insane laugh, 'You think I will be the one changing my mind, think again, sister!' A bright light appeared from his hand and came shooting at her at the speed of light. Senshi disappeared and reappeared again next to where the beam of light had passed. 'That was a cheap trick Ankoku.' She snarled. 'Good reaction time Senshi, c'mon take a shot at me, hit me if you can' Senshi jumped from rock to rock disappearing in between each hop. Ankoku traced every move she made but was shocked when she had made a duplicate of herself to appear in front of him when the real Senshi appeared behind him and kneed him hard in the back. Ankoku dropped to the ground and spat a hole heap of blood from his mouth. 'You don't waste time do you?' He spluttered. 'I told you, but you refused to listen.' 'You told me nothing, and I would believe nothing that came out of your mouth.' He snickered. Ankoku stood up and turned to face his sister. He flung his left arm at her and punched her with the right. Senshi avoided the first attack and blocked his punch. 'You have improved a lot since we sparred last.' He said. 'Ankoku last time we sparred we were six and I was a maid with no training.' Ankoku laughed his evil laugh again and shot his leg up to hit her in the face. Senshi let go of his two arms and flew backwards avoiding the attack. 'I really don't want to hurt you Ankoku.' 'You hurt me,' Ankoku was in hysterics, 'You can barely bruise me little lone hurt me.' Senshi looked down to the ground for some sort of relief, she knew she didn't want to hurt him but her feelings for him at the moment were telling her to rip him apart, do it for every innocent person he had killed or injured in the past. Her hands were tightly gripped into fists. She could feel her nails digging into her skin and piercing tiny holes.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me Ankoku?!' She yelled. 'You know this is how I have fun.' He smirked. 'You are a sick man. I don't know why I feel I have to spare your life.' She replied angrily, 'Because you haven't got the guts that I was born with,' Senshi couldn't contain her anger any more, she lept into the air and diappeared, reappearing in front of him. 'Hayan canon.' She screamed a bright blue light appeared from right hand and then another in her left. She fired one at his face then disappeared behind him and fired another one in his back. The force of the two attacks was enough to break a normal humans spine.  
  
Ankoku was cracking under the pressure, he could feel the attack burn his face and back. He bent down hoping to reduce some of the pressure. Blocking the attack was no good, she had come at him head on and managed to trap him so he could not move. The attack was beginning to wear off and Ankoku was to be seen lying on the ground holding his face. Senshi wanted to help, but knew that he would refuse and attack her back. She watched as he slowly recovered from the attack. His face was red and raw from whrere the attack had burnt his skin away. A hole lay in the back of his armour where she had let off her second attack. 'Nice, very nice,' he commented as he stood back up. In a second he was gone and reappeared in front of her. Senshi did not react fast enough to stop the attack he was about to make. A beam was released from his finger and hit her where she was previously wounded. 'You did not think I would not attack you in such a weak spot.' He laughed. Senshi was thrown back against a rock and left with a severely bleeding abdominal. 'Agh!' She cried in pain. 'You are a fool Senshi.' He laughed. Senshi looked up at him, her own flesh and blood, someone she was suppose to be attached to was about to destroy her. 'I m sorry sister but it is time for you to leave.' Ankoku stood over his sister and placed palm a meter away from her face. 'you should have killed me why you still had a chance.' A blinding light appeared in his hand and he was about to release it when... 


	5. Like a kick in the guts

CHAPTER 5  
  
Vegeta appeared in front of senshi and deflected the attack. 'You really are a stupid girl, your about to lose your life to this ungrateful fool.' 'He isn't a fool, he is my brother, I would rather him destroy me then me destroy him.' Vegeta dropped her and turned to Ankoku. 'You find pleasure from destroying others?' ' Sounds like someone I know,' Gohan mumbled under his breath, while piccolo smirked. 'You won't destroy this planet without a fight.' Vegeta protested. 'A fight, I have little doubt that you would be able to even lay a finger on me old man.' Ankoku shot another blue blast from his hand at Vegeta, but he missed.  
  
Vegeta's temper was at its peak, an old man? An old man? I'll show him old man! His mind was exploding with ways he could destroy this imprudent boy. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
Vegeta ran at full speed and stopped directly in front of Ankoku. 'that was suppose to scare me?' Ankoku snickered. 'No.' Vegeta replied, 'but this will.'  
  
Vegeta's hand smashed the boy in the stomach, destroying his armour, then with his other hand he grabbed hold of the boys head and held it tight, a blue light appeared between Ankoku's head and Vegeta's hand.  
  
'Stop Vegeta!' Senshi sreamed, 'your going to blow his head off!' 'That was the plan.' Vegeta snickered. Anokoku's eyes widened as he began to lose control of all feeling. An evil laugh pierced the air and all fighters stood frozen in shock.  
  
Senshi raised to her feet and ran at Vegeta. His mind was set on his attack, forgetting all surroundings he let Senshi smash him in the head. Falling to the ground he lost control of the attack and let Anokoku go, leaving him with a burnt head. Half of Anokoku's face lay lifeless, it was destroyed no feeling could ever be felt there again.  
  
'You will pay for that old man!' He shouted. 'No, you deserved it Anokoku, you come here destroying innocents peoples lives and expect to get away with it unharmed each time, you really are a obtuse.' 'How dare you!' He protested at the remark. 'I am the pride of the family, you, you are nothing, are worthless waste of power.' Senshi's hand slapped Anokoku across the mouth. He glared back at her but it was only met with another death stare. 'If they are his thoughts of you, why are you letting him live?' Vegeta smirked.  
  
Ankoku shot a blast at him to shut him up, but Vegeta easily dodged such a pathetic attack. Vegeta ran full speed again at Anokoku and attacked him with every punch and kick he had ever learnt.  
  
Ankoku was losing energy fast and kept finding it harder and harder to fight Vegeta. Senshi could see the power drain and realised it was time for her to step in, this was her brother, she couldn't stand to see him like this.  
  
Ankoku had really had enough, it was time to take care of this guy for good. Summoning all his power Ankoku balled it up and was ready to release it.  
  
Senshi walked in front of Vegeta and requested that he stop this at once. Vegeta pushed the asinine girl out of the way. 'This is my fight now!' He yelled at her.  
  
Ankoku let his energy ball go, it hurtled straight towards Vegeta, destined to land a blow to his head, an evil laugh escaped his lips but died when...  
  
Senshi saw the ball of energy, knowing that such high sorce of energy could take Vegeta out, she jumped to her feet and threw herself in front of it. The ball exploding in making contact with her body, Senshi was thrown back towards a rock and splattered against it, leaving a bloody mark where she had hit it. She lay sprawled on the ground.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the bloody mess, he shifted her body with his foot to see if she was still alive. A small groan escaped her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep tears from showing. 'Now, why did you do that?' Vegeta asked. 'Because...' She gasped for breath, she could tell her ribs were broken, every single one. 'Yes I am listening.' He urged her on. 'Because...' Senshi looked up at him and then glanced over to Ankoku, she could tell he used all his energy there was nothing left for a final fight. How dare he do this to her, that B@#$%*& was gonna pay. Senshi lifted herself up from the ground, it was a hard job she really didn't have much energy left, but more then her brother, she could tell. Slowly she gathered all the energy she could and shaped it into a ball, like her brother had previously done. 'You don't deserve family.' She mumbled as she let the large ball hurtle towards him. 'No Senshi, please!' Ankoku pleaded as the ball collided with his body.  
  
A fried corpse lay on the ground in front of her, she fell to the ground sobbing, why did he make her do this, why did she kill the only brother she would ever have? It hurt to cry, it hurt to do anything, her body was painful mess of mongulated bones. The other fighters seemed shocked at the outcome.  
  
To all their surprise Piccolo was the first one to approach her. A hand rested on her shoulder and a calm voice whispered in her ear. 'We should go now.' 'Where is there to go?' she sobbed, 'just leave me here, I don't want to live.' 'Don't be a fool.' He growled, 'he got what he deserved.' 'I don't care, just leave me!' She moaned.  
  
Vegeta turned around and flew off, many of the others followed but Gohan and Piccolo stayed by her side. 'C'mon Senshi, there is noting here for you to stay for.' Gohan attempted to persuade her.  
  
Senshi had nothing left to give, she was on the brink of being unconscious and she didn't care about what they were saying to her. The light that blinded her eyes was darkening and she gave no resistance to death. 'No!' Piccolo yelled as he felt her ki disappear, 'she is dying Gohan, we must get her to Capsule corp.' With that for motivation Gohan turned supersaiyan and took Senshi into his arms, and took off towards Capsule Corporation. 


	6. Sweet Sounds

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Senshi awoke in a small bed layered in white sheets, a stench of chemicals rose into the air when the door swung open and Bulma walked in. 'Hello sleepy head, welcome back to the land of living.' She said in a cheery voice. 'Where am I?' Senshi demanded. 'Settle down, your at Capsule Corporation, we helped keep you alive.' 'What did you do that for?' 'Because it is the right thing to do, you just destroyed someone who was about to destroy our planet, I think you were worth saving.' 'Hmm, thanks.' Senshi grumbled. 'Well if you would excuse me I have to go make breakfast,' 'Breakfast? Food? May I?' 'Sure I will call for you when it is ready.' 'Thank you.' Bulma left the room and made her way back to the kitchen.  
  
Senshi was left in the room by herself, she analysed her condition as she touched all the parts that had previously been damaged. 'Not bad' she thought to herself, there was only a couple of bandages and bruises left on her, everything else seemed in tip top condition.  
  
A knock at the door startled her out of observing herself. Piccolo stood at the door waiting for her to acknowledge him. She raised her head and looked at him. 'Why did you bring me here? I specifically asked you to leave me there to die with my brother!' 'You didn't deserve to die and not beside an idiot anyway.' Piccolo replied. 'Who are you to decide my actions? 'You didn't deserve to die!' He growled. 'I don't care what you think I do and don't deserve, it was my choice and I had made it!' 'Listen to me!...' Piccolo started. 'What are you two bickering about?' Bulma interrupted. 'Nothing.' Senshi grumbled. 'Breakfast is ready.' 'Hmm, good I am starving.' Senshi said as she jumped off her bed. 'Your welcome to join us too Piccolo.' 'Hmm thank you.' He grunted.  
  
The three of them stumbled up to the kitchen in time to see Trunks and Vegeta gulped down most of the breakfast. 'Leave some for the rest of us!' Bulma shouted. 'Great more people means less food.' Vegeta grunted. 'Sit down you two.' Bulma said.  
  
Senshi and Piccolo sat opposite Trunks and Vegeta. Both were successfully devouring their food as fast as possible, it looked as though they were in competition to see who could scoff their food down the fastest. 'Here you go.' Bulma said as she placed a large plate of pancakes in front of Senshi and a glass of water in front of Piccolo. 'I don't know how you survive on such pitiful supply of sustenance?' Senshi asked as she smirked at him gulp it down. 'Easily, it just proves a weakness in the saiyan species for the need of food.' 'hmph.' Senshi grunted. Piccolo whatched her devour the pancakes in the same manner that the other two saiyans did. Even if she was female, she was still a pig.  
  
Vegeta glared at Senshi from across the table, he still couldn't believe that she had taken the glory of winning the fight, she was nothing, just a pathetic wannabe. A smirk crossed his face as thought such thoughts.  
  
They all finished their meals and left the kitchen for Bulma to clean the mess up. 'I'm going to return to the Son house now.' Piccolo mumbled as he walked out the front door. 'I am coming too.' Senshi said as she walked closely behind him. 'Fine.' They both took off into flight leaving Capsule Corp behind.  
  
Gohan sensed two very familiar ki's coming his way. He smiled and ran out the front door with his mother screaming behind him. 'Gohan! Gohan, get back in here, you have homework to do!' 'Later mum!' he yelled back.  
  
Senshi and Piccolo landed and were surprised to see Gohan running straight towards them. His excitement was only too obvious as he ran up to Senshi and gave her a hug. 'How are you?' he asked overjoyed to see her again. 'We didn't think you were gonna make it!' 'I am fine.' She said as she pulled him of her. 'that's good, how long are you planning to stay with us for?' 'Not long, I have places to go.' 'Oh I see. Well if you need to stay some where I am sure my mum wouldn't mind too much.' 'Thanks Gohan but I should be alright staying in my shuttle.' 'Awe, don't do that, you can stay with me in comfort.' 'Alright, but just for tonight.' 'Fantastic.'  
  
The three of them walked to Son and were met by non other then Chi Chi. 'Gohan, how dare you just leave in the middle of completing important homework tasks.' 'I am sorry mum, It won't happen again, I promise.' He said while rubbing the back of his head. 'Hey mum, do you mind if Senshi stays with us tonight?' 'Hmm, I guess not, she can sleep in the living room with Piccolo.' Piccolo's eyes widened and he stayed at Senshi. 'Do you have a problem with that?' Chi Chi asked the shocked looking Piccolo. 'Hmm, no.' He grunted.  
  
Senshi lay still in the dark room listening to Piccolos breathing, even though he was asleep she could tell he was concentrating hard. He sat in a corner eyes closed and arms crossed. Paying attention to everything that moved she spotted night creature moving slowly towards Piccolo. She thought it would disturb his slumber if it happened to crawl on him, so she got off the couch and crept over to the bug and was about to stand on it when Piccolos hand grabbed her foot. She fell to the ground, unable to keep balance on the one leg. A large thump rattled the house and Senshi ended up in Piccolos lap. 'Ouch, what did you do that for.' She asked. 'The creature didn't deserve to die, it did nothing to you.' He replied. Chi Chi came running down the stairs with Gohan not too far behind. 'What on Earth is going on down here?' Chi Chi demanded to know. 'Well..' Senshi began, 'Oh I see what's happening here, I don't want this sort of thing happening again, do you two need separating?' Chi Chi interrupted. 'No, Chi Chi, it's not what you think.' Senshi began. Gohan came down the stairs rubbing his head and yawning. 'What's going on?' He asked. 'Nothing.' Senshi replied, as she jumped off Piccolo's lap. She knew shouldn't have stayed here for the night. Piccolo stood up and took the night crawler outside.  
  
Both Chi chi and Gohan went back upstairs to bed while Senshi and Piccolo nestled back into there own sleeping positions. Dawn was sure to bring new and exciting things... 


End file.
